


A Girl in the Water

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Ambigious Historical AU, F/F, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> pleeaaase can you write a mermaid femslash story? any pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“Kate!”   
  
Clint had her by the shoulders, strong hands keeping her balanced. She was unsteady on her feet, still ragged and gasping for breath. Someone was touching her head, lifting up her sopping wet black hair. Kate tried to pull away. Her mind was racing, heart pounding.  
  
“Kate! What happened!”   
  
“There was someone in the water.” She gasped. Rain was spitting down, as if she wasn’t wet enough. She was so cold, and they wouldn’t stop touching her. She had lost her waistcoat to the waves, and her knee breeches were shredded. She tried to stumble towards the starboard rail but Clint was keeping here in place.   
  
“Who? Someone else went overboard?”  
  
Kate shook her head, stumbling. It wasn’t just near-drowning disorientation either, the vessel was rocking dangerously. The storm had been tossing them around for hours, that was how Kate had ended up in the water in first place. It wasn’t likely to let up any time soon either. Still, Kate pushed through the growing crowd around her to the railing.   
  
“No, no. No.” Kate couldn’t see anything; the water was so dark, the waves were so choppy. She couldn’t believe it. She had seen someone down there, someone real. Someone who had saved her. “A girl.”  
  
Kate didn’t think anyone had heard her over the waves pounding against the hull and rain beating against the water’s surface. Clint was there by her side, keeping an arm around her to make sure she didn’t go over again. “What girl?” he asked.   
  
Kate stared at the water even harder. She wanted to dive back in. She wanted to swim and keep swimming until she found that girl again. It was harder to talk herself out of it than she thought it might be.   
  
“Kate you’re bleeding.” Clint told her.   
  
She sighed and gave in, allowing herself to be whisked away below deck. They sat her on a crate of tobacco and wrapped warm, dry wool around her shoulders. A steady handed sailor tended to the gash at the side of her head, pressing whiskey to the cut with a cloth. Kate winced in pain, trying to remember what all had happened.   
  
“I saw someone down there.” She insisted. “She saved me, Clint. She helped me.”   
  
Kate remembered falling from the crows nest sure that the impact would be the end of her. She hit the water hard, and her body still ached from it but it was a miracle she didn’t break any bones or worse. Things went black for a few seconds but Kate hadn’t been out of it the whole time she was under. She had been awake and aware.  
  
She was caught in the undertow, tossed around and unable to tell which way was up. She remembered trying to swim in one direction. The water had been ice cold, and her lungs had been burning. Just when she was about to give up trying to fight her way to the surface a warmth had surrounded her.   
  
Kate remembered seeing a girl. A girl with brown skin and black hair that swirled around her head like a halo. Kate remembered her muscular arms, and the soft swell of her breasts. Her nipples were dark brown. Kate knew that for sure because she had wanted to kiss them…   
  
She remembered a tail too. Beautiful and endlessly long, like a betta fish the way the fins fringed out. The color faded from red to blue, vibrant and gorgeous and obvious. This girl had darted around her, fast and dangerous and effortless in the water.  She hadn’t been human.  
  
“A mermaid.” Kate breathed.  
  
Clint laughed at her. “Kate, c’mon. You hit your head pretty hard-”  
  
“I’m serious! I know what I saw!” Kate stood up too fast and her head began to spin. It was already pounding in pain but she wanted to make a point. “She kissed me. She held me in her arms. She carried me to the surface.”  
  
She was realizing some of this as she spoke but she knew it was true. She remembered it all. She remembered those strong arms around her, those soft bare breasts against her own chest. She remembered the touch of lips against her own, breathing life into her lungs. She could almost recall the taste, like red wine and cloves. She remembered feeling warm and safe and the next thing she knew she was being hauled back on deck.   
  
“She saved me.” Kate swore.  
  
 _She loved me_.  
  
Kate wasn’t sure how she knew that was true, but she knew that too. She had never believed in love at first sight before, but then again she’d never believed in mermaids either.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
